The Anti-daughter
by Anti-Jack
Summary: Geeeeh this is just about Anti-Cosmo and stuff, mpreg and yeah...
1. Chapter 1

-Anti- Cosmo's POV-

I don't know exactly what time it was, I mean... I was so confused. The grey sky, brightening with the rising sun, showered us both with rain. And we were running. It wasn't clear to me, it was a dream. You couldn't fathom the pain I was going through, all I truly remember of that morning was rain and pain, running and light.

I think Anti-Wanda was guiding me. "Hurry, we gotta get there before Jorgen changes his mind!" she screamed, pulling me harder.

And then it hit me: I was trying to get to Timothy's home, where Cosmo, Wanda, Poof, Timothy, Jorgen, and the new child, Astrid, were waiting. We were going to have our own child once again, and Jorgen was going to, in a way, give it life. Inside me. Dutifully I would carry the baby for six months, five days, and two hours. It was custom. But why were we running?

"Anti-Wanda, why exactly are we running?"

"'Cause our wings don't work, it's a early Fairy Clipse!"

"Oh," I said, still in a pain-induced-stupor. I was in tremendous pain because it was attempting to bring itself into existence, and I had no magic in me to fulfill its desire, so it was painfully draining my energy. My legs were beginning to lock up, and Anti-Wanda decided to carry me.

When we got there, I was near passing out. Anti-Wanda set me on the floor, and I sat there, immobile, trying my best to stay awake.

I felt Jorgen's gaze locked on me, his disapproval. "Puny Anti-Fairy," he began, "Are you ready for your baby to begin its journey?"

I tried to answer, but my mouth wouldn't move. All that came out was a small moan.

Jorgen lifted his larger-then-life wand and aimed it at me. _Why is he doing it now? He has no-_

Energy surged through my body. I heard the blast of his wand, and I felt hot and unimaginably cold at the same time. I felt dizzy, and the room began to swirl. The pain in my abdomen faded.

And in a moment, I felt fine. "Jorgen..?" I asked, wondering if I could talk.

"Ah, you survived."

All of a sudden, all I wanted to do was sleep. I was too tired to do anything else, and I sensed Anti-Wanda knew. "Uh, I think he wanna's go home," she said, holding me up.

I meekly nodded. Now, I knew, the baby needed me to rest, so it could begin the first and hardest step of development: Being more then a blasted spirit inside me.


	2. Chapter 2

-Anti-Wanda's POV-

I had taken Anti-Cozzie home, like he wanted me to, and he went to bed right away. Now I'm sitting in our bed, in our room. He's curled up and snoring lightly. He's been asleep since yesterday. Is he gonna wake up? I'm scared to touch him, though. What if the baby's still doing its thing? I could hurt it, couldn't I? I'll wait. No, wait, now he's moving. Yay, he's getting up! He looks at me sleepy.

"How long have I been," he yawns, "asleep?"

I grin. "About a day, why?"

He gives me a smile and puts on his monocle. "I feel better," he says softly, gets up and goes to the kitchen. I follow him. He stares at himself in the kitchen mirror, broken, and I see him lift his shirt up and poke his belly. I know he's wondering if he's gonna get fat quick. He goes and begins making his tea, and I come into the kitchen and dig through the fridge for a sammich. Foop comes in and bids me good morning.

"Good morning, Mother," he says, and he turns to Anti-Cozzie, "And good morning, _Father,_" he says with hate in his voice.

Anti-Cozzie gives a _hmmph _sound and drinks his tea.

Foop must've realized what was going on, 'cause then, after staring at us, he says, "What's got you two all uppity-up today?"

I look at Anti-Cozzie and I see he's got a half-smile on his face. "We're havin' a baby," I say.

Foop looks like he got hit by a car. "Mother, why?" he asks.

"'Cause Cosmo and Wanda got one now," I say, Anti-Cozzie begins to read the newspaper.

Foop stares long and hard at Anti-Cozzie and goes back upstairs.

Anti-Cozzie flips a page and says, "I believe you surprised him, my dim crumpet."

He calls me that alot. I wonder what 'dim crumpet' means.


	3. Chapter 3

-Anti-Cosmo's POV-

Now it's been two days since our little incident happened, and I'm getting morning sickness.

Thank God I'm not getting cravings, but I suppose that's soon to come. Foop continues gazing at me intently, and I don't have the foggiest notion why.

And now it's time for our meeting. We have it every other Friday. As the Anti-Fairies swooped in, I silently counted them. _Thirty-seven, thirty-eight, now here comes thirty more.. Sixty nine, seventy, one-thousand eighty-two. That's all. One-thousand eighty-three. _They all sat in their proper places, men to the left, women to the right. Stupid in back, smart in front. I searched for my current second-in-command, Anti-Jack. I chose him because he's practically my twin.

I jumped as Anti- Jack came from behind me. He's very quiet, and he's more concerned about conquering just Fairy World then the universe. "Hello, Anti-Jack," I said.

Anti-Jack nodded his head and said quietly, "Greetings, Anti-Cosmo. How have you been?"

"I've been wonderful. And where did Foop go?" I asked, turning and seeing that he was not there.

"More than likely that he's in his room," Anti-Jack said, sitting down on the opposite side of the table from me.

"Alright, everybody's here, so let's begin. Once again, we're STILL trying to figure out a fool-proof plan for universal domination. And of course, we failed yet again on trying to 'borrow' the new baby Astrid. So this time, we're going to NOT talk about elephants, and NOT talk about stepping on things. Understood?"

Everybody was silent.

"Why don't we kidnap a fairy and hold it up for ransom, such as, oh, I don't know, a portion of magic?"

"We already tried that, Anti-Jorgen."

Anti-Jack sighed. "What _haven't _we tried?"

I had to agree. We have tried everything. Unless we all wreaked havoc on earth, but we're visible.

I took off my monocle and wiped it. "There must be something we haven't tried yet," I said, "Because I am NOT waiting until February to do whatever we please."

Anti-Jack said, "Why not appear to be a changed race, and at the last moment strike like a snake? If not, why don't we request help from other evil creatures, such as poltergeists and genies?"

I thought about that. They both were good ideas. I liked that last one more. "Excellent plan, Anti-Jack," I said softly, deep in thought, "Yes, that might work."

I needed to think about it, and our thirteen minutes was up, so I sent everyone home.

Yes, I need to think about that..


	4. Chapter 4

-Anti-Cosmo's POV-

And we failed on both plans. When are we going to get any justice? Anti-Wanda continues to worry over me, she says I shouldn't be stressing, it's bad for the baby. I'm the leader of all the Anti-Fairies! It's normal to stress. However, when I'm approximately three or four months pregnant, I believe I'll step down for a bit and allow Anti-Jack to do my duties. That's what a second-in-command's for, isn't it? Perhaps he'll be able to get something done around here. I'm beginning to think that I _scare _my loyal subjects. Then again, tossing whoever gave me an answer and I didn't like it into a pit with rattlesnakes, rabbits, and cotton candy probably doesn't help. I'm not cruel to my subjects, I just expect them to give me enough respect to give me a straight answer now and then. I mean, honestly, getting a giant pink elephant and have it step on things? That's just preposterous! We had our chances. After Cosmo had Poof, I expected to be watching the few last remnants of Earth floating by, the fairies in prison and us Anti-Fairies ruling over what we left of this sorry universe. And maybe have a few loyal 'fangirls' around for servants. Instead, seven years later, the fairies are still the dominant race of magical beings, humans still the dominant race of mortal beings, and I'm still plotting and planning our revenge. And dealing with carrying a baby, which currently isn't too much of an issue. And dealing with an out-of-control arrogant brat whose mother defends it furiously. I understand Anti-Wanda had my son, but he needs to be punished accordingly. Not a 'don't do that again, sweetie' and off he goes. But back on the fairies. Ignorant, rude, unnecessary lumps of flesh, bone, and magic. Then again, without any fairies, we wouldn't be here. But I'm positive we would've pushed our way into existence. Now we have a Anti-Dog, named, of course, Anti-Sparky. And I don't like him. No one does. But because of Timothy, we're stuck with him. And then Timothy wished up another baby. But this time it's complicated on how this happened. Yes, Cosmo had Astrid. But, due to my dear wife's stupidity, she kind of _destroyed _her female reproductive organs. More specifically, she anti-poofed them away. Where? Into me. So she has my male reproductive organs. So we're switched. It make no sense, because then wouldn't Cosmo have male reproductive organs and Wanda have female reproductive organs? Apparently not. So now me and Cosmo are equal in the terms of pregnancy. Anti-Astrid. Not Dirtsa. God, no. I'm not doing that backwards-name again. Honestly what on earth was I thinking? You can't make Poof sound like an evil name! Anti-Poof, Foop. Foop doesn't even like his name, and I don't blame him in the slightest. Am I blathering again?


	5. Chapter 5

-Anti-Cosmo's POV-

I had a very stressful day. Foop wouldn't mind. He was tampering with my gadgets and such, and let's say I wasn't pleased. He fumbled with my wand for a moment, and in five seconds everything changed. I was a woman. Anti-Cosma and Anti-Wando.

I stared at myself in pure amazement. Then I was upset, until I looked up and saw that Foop was... was.. Is there even a female name for Foop?

"Oh _God, _you have no idea how _hilarious _you look!" I said, and I burst out laughing.

Obviously, Foop hadn't been expecting to turn into a little girl, so he sat and gaped at himself, I mean herself. Then he smiled, a devilish smile that I knew could only mean one thing: he was going to keep us like that.

"What the heck?!" shouted Anti-Wanda, I mean Wando, anti-poofing into the room. "I's a guy! I ain't s'posed to be a guy! What happened?"

She/he looked at the wand in Foop's hand, and said, "Gimme dat! You ain't s'posed to have that!"

Foop swerved out of the way. He/she poked me and said, "You can't catch me, either of you, you'll need to win your genders back fair and square!" he/she said, flying out the window. Oooh, that arrogant, irresponsible, devious brat.

Anti-Wanda/Wando looked at me. "So, you're a girl now?"

"Woman," I muttered. "A girl is a female child or baby, and a boy is a male child or baby. Woman and man are the grown-up terms."

"Werman. I'sll remember that."

I simply slapped myself on the forehead.

"So, we's gonna get out there an' find Foop, an' bring 'im back, right?"

"I have absolutely no idea what we're going to do. For once."

"I'm comin' to get ya, Foopie!" shrieked my husband/wife, and she/he flew out the window.

I sighed and followed her/him. What else could I do?

I found Anti-Wanda/Wando in the Turner's household. "I's found 'im!" she said triumphantly, holding up a blue square block. Timothy, Wanda, Cosmo, Astrid, and Poof all looked bewildered.

"_Dearest, _" I hissed, "That's not Foop! That's a block!"

She/he looked at it closely. "Nope, you're right. It's a banana."

"A block! Bananas are _yellow _and shaped like a crescent!"

"I thought that was a peach."

"Just come on! We'll find him sooner or later!"

And we set off again.


	6. Chapter 6

-Anti-Wanda's POV-

When we caught Foopie, he turned us back into our right selves. But Anti-Cozzie yelled at Foopie.

"Perhaps you should go back to Abracatraz, maybe you'll learn something this time around!" Anti-Cozzie hissed, his green eyes blazing with angryness.

"All I did was genderbend us for fun, is that a crime?" Foopie said.

"No, it's not a crime, but you ought to know better. You're seven years old, Foop! Act your age."

"I'm an Anti-Fairy, Father! It's in my blood."

"I never did this when I was your age," Anti-Cozzie growled, "I was busy studying in college."

"I'm not you, Father. In fact.. I.. I.. I hate you, and I'm going to run away and I'm not coming back. Ever."

"Says the baby who still calls his bottle a 'ba-ba'," Anti-Cozzie said.

Foopie said nothing and anti-poofed off.

"Stop 'im, b'fore he does somethin' he wishes he hadn't!" I screamed.

Anti-Cozzie looked at me blankly and.. and said, "He will learn his lesson the hard way."

Sometimes I wish Anti-Cozzie would lissen.


	7. Chapter 7

-Anti-Cosmo's POV-

Working on two months pregnant. And Foop hasn't been home for three weeks. Do I have to hunt him down? If I do, I won't be a very happy person. I swear to God, I'll whip the boy. His mother is worried sick, crying all night, won't eat, (Would you believe that!) won't talk, oh, it's so frustrating. What's the point of having a wife if she's too sad to talk to you? I tell her all my evil plans, but she just sits there and sobs. She says nothing, but I know what she's saying: "I miss Foopie!" But nooo, he had to be a... a.. I'm so upset, I can't even think of a name fit for him currently. I swear, he'll be the death of us! All over what? My scolding him. I didn't lay a bloody finger on him. I told him he was being incredibly immature. Rebelling against me and using his mother since he was born. Occasionally he reminds me of myself. Before I went to college. Of course, I received very perplexed looks when I knew the answer to the most puzzling questions. Tomorrow I'll have a search party sent out for him. Foop. Why couldn't Poof be harder to deal with? Or at least hate Cosmo? Then Foop would listen. To me, at least. Have I mentioned that Anti-Wanda hasn't taken a shower or brushed her hair, brushed or flossed her teeth, gone to the bathroom (Unfortunately, I found that out the hard way) or gotten out of bed? She barely sleeps. She has dark circles around her eyes. I've done all I can. I gave her breakfast, sandwiches, a portable toilet, stroked her hair, I brushed it for her, brushed her teeth for her, and she sat and stared out the window. Is she getting severe depression? Oh, God, what if she kills herself? I can't take care of a baby by myself! What if she leaves, or goes into a coma? If I get my hands on Foop I swear.. I need to stop...


	8. Chapter 8

-Anti-Cosmo's POV-

"Look, there he is!" exclaimed Anti-Greyson in his heavy Australian accent.

"Eh?" I said, whipping around to meet Foop's eyes.

Foop winced and flew off, but I was faster. I trapped him swiftly in a cube of magic, and dragged him back towards me. "Where have you been? Your mother's worried sick! What kind of idiot are you? You really don't care, do you?" I asked, grabbing him by the collar of his shirt.

"I was upset, so I went out for a walk, Father," Foop said.

"A _walk?! _That was more than a walk, that I'll tell you now!"

"You hate me, don't you? Let me go!"

"I am most certainly not letting you go. You are going home this instant," I said, clutching his collar tighter.

I quickly thanked everyone and brought Foop home to his mother.

Anti-Wanda looked up. "Foopie!" she shrieked, clinging to him. "Oh, my baby, where's ya been all this time?"

Foop growled. "Walking. Destroyed Burger World."

"Is that all you've been doing with your time?" I asked.

"Who cares? You don't."

"Watch your mouth. I didn't raise a brat."

"I'm going to my room."

"Yes, please do, go on a time out," I said.

Foop whirled around and punched me directly in the jaw. I fell back and rubbed my jaw.

"Oh, you bloody little brat.." I said slowly.

Foop looked satisfied and turned to go, but I snatched my wand, yanked down his pants, and began to whip him.

Anti-Wanda screamed. "Don't hurt 'im!" she wailed.

"This has been going on for too long," I said, "He needs to be punished accordingly."

Foop wailed acid tears everywhere as I whipped him. I let him go, and firmly turned away. "I hope you've learned your lesson, Foop," I said, and left, but not before I heard my wife say,

"I'll never forgive your daddy for this, sweetie."


	9. Chapter 9

-Foop's POV-

Father thinks he can put me in my place by just whipping me? Ha! Not very likely. If he really knew what to do, he'd go get Vicky and have her in my room. Just wait. I don't want a sister, and maybe if I'm stressful enough, he'll have a miscarriage. On the other wing, I could just make his mood swings worse. He's already snapped at Mother today. Not that I care.

He'd gotten out of the wrong side of the bed. He was obviously upset, because he sat and stared at the table angrily.

When Mother gave him something to eat, he looked up at her and said,

"Why don't you do any cleaning? Why don't you act more like a wife? Why aren't you more of a mother? Foop manipulates you! I heard what you said yesterday! I'm tired of it! Every time I _do _punish him, you always say, 'It's okay, sweetie, mommy's here to make it all better' and then you ignore me! I have the right to punish him for his wrongdoings, I'm as much of his father as you are his mother."

I'd glanced at his stomach, there was a little bit of a bump there, but nothing that screamed 'I'm pregnant'. I knew it was a mood swing, but did he have to be so.. harsh? And why was it always about me?

Mother sighed and looked down. "I s'pose I've been a little soft on Foopie," she said, "But 'e's my baby. But for you, I guess I'll be stronger and more disciplin-somethin' or another."

What was she saying? I held on to my ba-ba, I mean baby bottle, ready to strike!

"Foop, why aren't you in school?" my Father said, changing the subject completely.

"I don't want to be around Poof," I grumbled.

"You're going to Spellementary school, young man. You can't let a counterpart bother you too much," he said, "After all, he is just the opposite of you. He can ignore you, as he's done the past few years."

I slumped in my chair. "You know how they take Maternity and Paternity leave? I'm on Big-brotherly leave."

"I'm afraid that doesn't exist, Foop."

"But-" I began, but he waved his hand at me.

"You're going, and you're going now." He poofed up my current pair of clothes, sent me to brush my fangs. Wait 'till I grow up. I'll destroy A.J. and Father and I'll be ruler of the anti-fairies. Who needs Jack and Cosmo anyways?


	10. Chapter 10

-Anti-Cosmo's POV-

I hate this house. I hate this bathroom. And I hate these bloody butterflies. I almost hate the baby. And yet I'm in the bathroom, wringing my insides clean.

I've never barfed so much in my life! In fact, I can barely see what I'm writing, there are too many butterflies here. However, I must say, some of them are pretty specimens. Like the Monarch. A handsome butterfly from a handsome man.

If only humans knew where most of the butterflies came from... That would be something worth waiting to see.

Foop is currently at school. He's been getting A+s lately, and for once, I couldn't be any more proud on _that _subject. He need to make improvements on his home behavior still. And I know the whipping I gave him last week didn't teach him a thing. What is peculiar on my end of the line is that the baby isn't square. It's shaped like a human baby. Dr. Rip Studwell told me that.

"I've got good news and bad news," he'd said.

"What's the good news?" I asked.

"The good news is that I solved your problem! The baby's shaped like a mortal baby!"

"An' the bad news?" asked Anti-Wanda.

"Your insurance won't cover the visit."

"I knew that much!" I said.

"Oh, no! I's gotta sell my rock collection then!"

"No, you don't. We're wealthy, remember?" I asked.

"So I get to keep Donnie an' Bob an' Billy an' Ricky an' Baby an'-"

"Yes, you get to keep all seven-hundred and sixty-two." I said, interrupting her.

"Hear that, Pippy? I's gonna keep ya'll!"

I sighed. "Is there a cure for being an idiot?"

"No, I'm sorry, but no."

"Blast," I muttered, watching her individually tell each rock that they were safe.


	11. Chapter 11

I love this house. I don't know why, but I love everything now. GOOD LORD HELP ME SOMEBODY!

I needed to say that.

So today, Foop got into trouble for hurting Poof.

"Hello, Father," grunted Foop.

"What's upsetting you today, Foop?"

"I got into a fight."

"With whom?"

"Poof. He called Mother a idiot."

"But she _is _an idiot. She doesn't even know how to cook!" I said, pointing directly at the burned-and- fried-worms-and-bacon-sandwich.

"Uh.. But I mean he meant it as a insult."

"No, you just wanted to hurt him, didn't you?"

"How'd you know?"

"I'm not twenty-thousand years old for nothing, boy! And I must say, that was awful brave of you!"

"You.. You mean it?" Foop asked.

"Do you know how many times I've wanted to give Cosmo a good thrashing?"

"You're praising me!"

"Yes, I am. But don't let that get into your head."

I have a reputation to keep.


	12. Chapter 12

Author's note: Sorry I haven't been writing, I had a lot of family issues going on.

-Anti-Wanda's POV-

My Anti-Cozzie's gettin' fat!

Of course, it don't look like he ate a bowling ball, it just looks like there's a softball or something like that in there. And it started kicking! 'Cause I was laying facing him, and all of a sudden he turned blue as a blueberry, and he put my hand on his belly and I felt it moving! We say blue as a blueberry 'cause we got blue blood, so when be blush, it's a dark blue. He didn't say anything, and neither did I, so we kinda just layed there and felt it kicking and squirming. Kinda like it was saying 'Hey, I can move!'.

Anyway, now we're sitting in the 'parlor'. I dunno why Anti-Cozzie calls it that. He now rubs his tummy, stares blankly into space. A look of peace. Which ain't there too often. He's been eating lots of peanut butter and oranges. He talks about stepping down for a bit and letting A.J. take over. he doesn't throw up as much, which is a good thing. But his mood swings are still pretty bad. Anti-Cozzie gasps and I look at him.

"Oh, there it goes again," he mumbles.

"There goes what?"

"The baby, you nitwit."

"When do ya think it's gonna stop kicking?"

"Probably when I give birth to it, what do you think?" he slowly rubs his tummy, brushing his fingertips on the sides of his growing belly. He picks up a book after a moment and begins to read. I think I annoy him.

"Is the baby kicking 'cause it wants out, or because it's happy in there?" I ask.

"How am I supposed to know? I'm just a dwelling," he says.

"Dwellin'?" I ask, I don't know what dwelling means.

"A house, a home, a den, a burrow, a place to live."

"How're you its dwellin'?

"Because I'm pregnant with it, which means it is using my stomach area as a place to grow, its umbilical cord, which is connected to me, as a way to get nutrition. Practically, it's getting free room and board."

"Oh." There isn't much to say after that.


	13. Chapter 13

-Anti-Cosmo's POV-

I was sleeping peacefully, until _somebody _woke me up.

"Anti-Wanda, what the blazes are you doing?" I asked, realizing she had laid a hand softly on my stomach.

"Waitin' for the baby to kick again," she replied.

I sighed. She acted like it was rare for this baby to kick. Hardly.

"Why?" I asked.

"'Cause it's kinda sweet when it kicks."

"Sweet? I should think not! That brat's been kicking me all day. The only time it doesn't kick now is when I'm sleeping."

"But it's kicked a few times since ya went to sleep."

"Well, alright, I don't feel the baby kick when I'm asleep," I said, "But why did you wake me up?"

"I didn't. The baby did. It kicked really hard an' ya woke up."

I slapped myself. "Oh, I really do wish everyone would leave me alone some days."

"Includin' the baby kickin'?"

"Yes, including the baby kicking. It's been able to kick since last week, and it just hasn't stopped," I said. "Sometimes it annoys me. But I know it'll soon be over, and then I'll be back to my duties. I have no time to be a father."

"But ya still rub yer tummy and talk to it and stuff, like yer a daddy."

"That's what I'm supposed to do," I said, flushing. Now I was thankful for the light not being on. Once again, I'm supposed to be a heartless (almost) and cruel Anti-Fairy leader. Not a loving father. A reputation, mind you. I have a reputation.

"I just kinda like how round yer gettin'. All fat, an'-"

"For God's sake, go back to sleep!" I snapped, slapping her hand away from my stomach.

Almost immediately, the unborn began to kick again.

"Now it's moving again, thank you for exciting it," I scowled.

I settled myself down, confident that she had surrendered and would now let me sleep. But, the moment I closed my eyes, the hand stole back, arm wrapping around my stomach. Instead of swatting it away, I let it stay there. Until it began to trace hearts on my stomach. "Anti-Wanda, I told you to go back to sleep!" I exclaimed, pushing her to the far side of the bed.

"Sorry."

A familiar fluttering in my stomach told me it was time to begin throwing up again. Leave it to Anti-Wanda. I got out of bed and Anti-poofed to the bathroom. And there I stayed for three hours.


	14. Chapter 14

-Foop's POV-

Mother panicked today. My father went for a walk. Well, okay, fly. He got tired of her continuously pestering him over A. The baby and B. Him moving too much, him worrying over the next Friday meeting, on and on and on, so he took a fly.

"Foopie, I can't find yer daddy!" she wailed.

"He went for a walk, Mother," I said, playing Jacks. Any jack I do catch gets destroyed.

"HE'S GONE!"

"He went for a walk. You overwhelmed him," I said, melting a jack to a puddle of plastic.

"He ain't comin' back!"

I rested my head on the table. "He _is _coming back. You overwhelmed him, so he left to take a break from you."

"What did I ever do to 'im?!"

"MOTHER!" I yelled.

"What?"

"Father. Is. Coming. Back. He. Took. A. Walk."

"I gotta find 'im!"

Does she ever listen? He's coming back. He's not like me, he's determined. He will not abandon me and Mother, and apparently because I left, she thinks Father'll leave and never come back.

Before Mother could anti-poof away, I grabbed her. "Father is coming back. Okay? He's coming back. In fact, here he comes-"

"ANTI-COZZIE!" Mother shrieked, bursting out of my grip and shooting like a rocket to embrace Father.

I heard a muffled, "Good God, if you're so worried about the baby, why do you insist on flattening her?"

"We's havin' a girl?"

"Of course we are! Cosmo and Wanda have Astrid, who is a girl, and being this is the counterpart of her, we're having a girl. Now if you would please stop hugging me.."

"Sorry." Mother released her death-grip. ''We's havin' a girl!" she said happily.

"Yes, and I believe you broke a rib," Father said, dusting himself off.

Then a question popped in my head. "Mother, why do you call Father 'Anti-Cozzie'?"

She paused. "'Cause Anti-Cosmo's old an' boring. I like Anti-Cozzie. He calls me dim crumpet, dear, sweet, ninny, nitwit, twit, an' imbecile, too."

"Those last four weren't pet names, Mother."

"Sure they were!"

Sometimes I wish mother was smarter, so we didn't have to explain everything in great detail.


	15. Chapter 15

-Anti-Cosmo's POV-

"Stop it, stop it, stop it," I mumbled.

"What?" called Anti-Wanda from the kitchen, she was baking a cake for my birthday.

"I wasn't talking to you, I was talking to our daughter."

"Is she-"

"And I swear to God, if you so much as come into this room, I am going to hurt you."

"What did I do?" Anti-Wanda whined, poking her head into the room.

"Go away."

"What did I do?" she repeated.

"I said, go away."

"Are you upset?"

"No, I'm just..." I looked down. I couldn't explain it. "I just need something to drink," I said slowly, closing my eyes and sighing, "And something to eat."

"Maybe you'd feel better if ya stopped eating. Also, I got a letter today. It's for me, but I can only read my name. Can ya tell me what it says?"

"Why not," I mumbled, and snatched the letter out of her hands. "It's from...My mother?" I said, in disbelief. "Dear Anti-Wanda, I'm coming over for a visit, I heard you and my bum of a son are having another baby, I wish you would divorce him, I've come to see how you and the baby are doing, I'm coming over on Friday.."

"YAY!"

"Friday! She knows I hold my meetings on Friday! And did you even tell her about _me _having the baby instead of you?"

"Uh, no..."

"Did you tell her that you switched our reproductive parts?"

"Uh.. No.."

"Oh, wonderful," I groaned, slapping myself. "How am I going to explain to my mother that I'm pregnant?"

"Magic! We gots plenty of it!"

"No, Anti-Wanda, that won't work. Life is not all about magic."

Her eyes fell to my stomach. "Maybe we can hide 'er?"

"Nearly impossible," I said, shaking my head. "Friday is tomorrow, and because it'll be Friday.."

"That's when the baby's at 'er peak of growin', right?"

"Precisely, my dear."

"Darn it."

I slowly got out of the chair, threw the letter into the fire. "My luck, she'll pass out on me." It took effort to fly now. "Also, I believe you'll be carting me around soon."

"Why?"

"Because I'm getting to heavy for my wings to carry me, you imbecile," I snapped.

"Stop eatin', then!"

I sighed. "It wouldn't work. It's not fat weight, it's baby weight. I eat repeatedly to keep her happy. She doesn't kick as hard or much when she's full."

How on earth am I going to tell my mother that I'm _pregnant_?


	16. Chapter 16

-Anti-Cosmo's POV-

I was setting up the guest bedroom when I heard Anti-Wanda shout, "She's 'ere, Anti-Cozzie!"

"One moment," I said, straightening out the covers. Mother never liked me. If one thing was out of place, she will call me out on it. "Alright, I'm coming."

Naturally, the first she she said was, "Look at you. You're getting fat, I knew you'd overeat once you got the chance. What a pig," she said, disgusted.

"But he ain't fat, he's havin' the baby!" Anti-Wanda protested.

"Why are you lying to her? You can't have a baby," she snarled.

I didn't talk to her. I didn't want to. She wouldn't believe me anyway, but I stayed where I was, boiling with anger. I was upset because the bloody baby made me have a mood swing, and I knew I best keep my mouth shut.

Anti-Wanda kept on. "But if ya want proof, just put yer hand on his belly! The baby kicks lots, so you'd feels it real quick."

Do you have any idea how badly I wanted to scream, _Anti-Wanda, just shut up and let her talk, let her calm down. _But I knew if I said anything, it'd turn out to be: _Fat? Look at you! You eat food from a blasted fast food restaurant! Every day. You look like a blue flying walrus!_

Anti-Eliza glared at me. Yes, I think of her as Anti-Eliza. "I don't want to touch him. He's a pig. I can't believe I raised him."

Well, since my counterpart's mother loves him to death and hates Wanda...

"I know Anti-Cozzie's havin' the baby 'cause I was there when Jorgen did the spell, and I've been dealin' with 'is mood swings an' cravin's, an' I watched 'im puke, an' I felt the baby kick myself."

With a growl, my mother placed a hand on my stomach. _Kill me, kill me, kill me, _I telepathically screamed at my unborn daughter. _Make me disappear, get me out of here, this is so embarrassing- Oh, Lord._

My mother paled. "It moved."

I bit my lip. Now I wanted to cry. Everything felt unbearably sad. _Not in front of my mother, _I thought ferociously to my daughter. _You must realize I am the leader of the Anti-Fairies, the diabolical Anti-Cosmo Anti-Julius Anti-Cosma. I do not cry. _

She kicked again in response.

Just to let you know, I have no idea whether or not my daughter hears or understands me. She appears to, but I don't even know what she looks like.

"She moved," I corrected her.

My mother stared at my stomach, looking bewildered. "I-I don't understand, how is it you're able to carry a baby?" she asked.

"Simple, really. Anti-Wanda Anti-poofed her female reproductive organs into me, but, in order to maintain balance in this dimension, she received my male reproductive organs."

"So she has a-"

"Please don't even," I said quickly, closing my eyes and sighing.

"Wait, I got boy parts?" Anti-Wanda prepared to take off her pants.

"Please do that in the bedroom," I said.

Anti-Wanda did as she was told.

"So, now that the believably unbelievable part is through, are you alright?" I asked my mother.

"Does that make you a woman, then?"

"Not technically, seeing as though I have no breasts, I still have my male tone in my voice, and I am not leaking breast milk."

"No, I really don't think I'm okay, I can't believe you're pregnant and oh, my God..."

"Take all the time you need to regain your senses," I said, whipping around as I heard a bloodcurdling shriek.

"I got boy parts!" Anti-Wanda wailed. She shook me violently. "I got boy parts!"

"Do be careful, the baby just settled down again."

Anti-Wanda slapped my face, back and forth, back and forth like the idiotic humans on the television. "I got boy parts!"

"And you just realized that? I've been pregnant for four months!"

"_Four_ months?" cried Anti-Wanda. "You's only got two left!"

"Welcome to reality," I said softly. "Over here is the months gone by, and over to your left are the months to come. In front is the person waiting to slap you so you're positive you're no longer in the land of lunatics."

Anti-Wanda clung to me. "She's almost grown up! I feel so old!"

I sighed deeply. "No, she's not grown up at all. She's almost ready to come out, and you would do me such a favor if you would kindly _let go of me," _I growled.

"So I ain't old?"

"No, you're not old."

"Good!" she patted my stomach. "Stay in there and I won't be old. Deal?"

"Get off of me," I said softly.

Meekly, she did as she was told.

Well, at least Anti-Wanda listens to me. Which reminds me. Where's Foop gone to yet again?


	17. Chapter 17

-Anti-Wanda's POV-

Okay, now it looks like he swallowed a bowling ball. A whole month before he's due. It looks like he's hiding a balloon under his shirt. He's even had to open his jacket, so the baby has more room. He's kinda just sitting in his chair, looking very whatever-the-word-is-for-having-a-baby.

But now he can't help me with nothing.

"Anti-Cozzie? Can ya help me wif dishes?"

"I would if I could, but I can't get up, the baby's too heavy."

So I cleaned them as best as I could. There weren't any dishes left to clean next time 'round when I was done!

Why Anti-Cozzie looked shocked I'll never know.

I sit up in bed (Cause that's where we are) and poke his belly. He's sleeping this time; I know he is! I like to poke his belly. It's cool to watch the baby move around like 'what the heck? What was that?'

If I look very close at his belly, I can see his pajama top ain't covering his whole belly anymore. So I decide to talk to that good ol' baby. "Are ya awake?" I ask his belly. "I know ya are, 'cause when I was layin' the other way, you was kickin' my back." Nothing. Fine, I'll ignore ya too! I turn away and lay back down and watch that dumb clock. It always talks, but all it says is _tick, tock, tick, tock. _Hey, cool! The keys (I think that's what ya call 'em) have the same number signs! The clock went from 3:02 to 3:03. It's a very clock-like clock.

And the baby starts kicking my back again! "Mmmm...Hush..." Anti-Cozzie mumbles. His hand settles on his tummy and rubs it. I roll on the other side and watch him slowly rub his belly. He's not awake when he does it. I guess his not awake self knows if he rubs the baby, it'll relax.

I turn around and face the clock again. 3:08. I flop on my back and look at the ceiling. My portrait of Foop is up there. Anti-Cozzie was mad when he saw it, but he didn't make me take it down. Below me I hear my ma-in-law snoring. The baby kicks my back again. I turn and face the baby again. "It's just you an' me, sweetie," I whisper, and gently touch his tummy. "Why won't ya talk to me?" I put both hands on his belly, just in time to feel her moving to face away from me. "You don't like me, do ya?" I ask her. Maybe she'll talk when she's born. But she's quiet right now. Wait! Maybe she can't talk in there. It's hard to talk underwater. And Anti-Cozzie told me that wen you're in the 'womb', you're in water to protect yourself. "Is that it?" I ask her. I press on his belly. It's firm. A little give, but mostly firm. Yep, that's gotta be it! She's in water, so the only way she can talk is by kicking! I wonder what she was saying to me. But she's facing into Anti-Cozzie's belly, so if she kicks, I can't feel it. I think I'm tired.


	18. Chapter 18

-Foop's POV-

Well, I never!

My Grandma came over, and she's such a sweet fat lady.

I must remember to keep her as my cook when I take over the universe. Her cookies are delightful!

Apparently she's staying with us until Father gives birth. I wouldn't advise that to the faint of heart. Father has become one hundred percent intolerant of misbehavior, stupidity, assistance, and ignorance. He won't even let Mother help him out of the chair. I will give you an example of this situation immediately.

Today, Father was trying to get out of his chair, (I don't know why he always sits in it) and Mother, little help-you-all-the-way, happy-go-lucky girl, tried to help him up. He can't fly any more. Anyways, he whipped around at glared at her like she was a piece of cow poop he'd stepped in, snicker, snicker, and hissed, "I'm fine the way I am! I don't need your help! Leave me be, you incoherent pest!" and then he slapped her. Okay, not hard, but he slapped her arms. And shoved her away. My Mother sat and stared at him, waiting for him to calm down, but at the look on his face, she backed away and let him get up on his own.

Also, when I decided to conduct an experiment on his hormones changing throughout his pregnancy compared to pregnant female Anti-Fairies, (I wasn't allowed to do that, I quickly learned,) he smashed all of my lab equipment. All of it. Not one thing left. So I've decided to keep my distance. The only time he isn't upset is when no one's around. So then he complains about my sister kicking him. When I get married, I'm going to marry a smart wife, so she doesn't change our organs around and get me pregnant. I can hardly wait till he goes into labor, because then I'm going to send a video of it to Youtube. He will be socially ruined. Diabolical laughter.

I can hear him and Grandma arguing now. I already made a video of him, it's like this.

"Here's the famous safari explorer Foop Anti-Cosma, shooting a video of a heavily pregnant male in his natural habitat. As you see, he is eating... Peanut butter and oranges with ketchup? Gagging noises, choking," I said.

I lifted the camera to face Father. He glared at it, threw his hands up and said, "Oh, get on with it and let it be over with."

"As you see, his wings no longer work. He will give birth soon."

"Wait a moment! Is this going on that website you're so addicted to?"

"Oh, um.. It appears the male can speak both his native tongue and ours."

"Foop! Give me that!" Father said, reaching for my video camera.

I flew away. "Never!"

Good times...


	19. Chapter 19

-Anti-Wanda's POV-

Tacos are awesome! I tasted some of 'em today, they're good! But they'd taste better if my head didn't hurt. She kicked my nose when I was kissing her!

And Anti-Cozzie thought it was funny. He patted his belly and told her it was a good aim. I told her that it's very rude to kick mommies in the nose. I won't let her be a 'diabolical mastermind villain.' I want her to be a sandwich taste tester like I am. I hope she has my hair and teeth. I hope, anyways. I think Anti-Cozzie is getting ready to have the baby, though. He's losing momentum. Also, he's not eating as much as he used to. But that leaves us with one teeny tiny problem...

Is he gonna explode? Like I did? Will he feel labor pains? And will I survive? And will he stop sleeping so much? I guess I gotta write down exactly what happened. So here goes.

"Who's a good baby? You are! Yes, you are, yes, you are!" I said happy.

"This is insanity," Anti-Cozzie groaned. "She isn't born yet, and you treat her like a beloved pet."

"But she's alive," I said. "Which means it kinda counts!"

"But she can _hear _you," Anti-Cozzie complained.

"Which makes it even better," I said happy. And so then I gave her lots of kisses. And then she kicked me real hard. Right on the nose, like I said earlier.

I shot up and held my nose. "Ow! That hurt!"

Anti-Cozzie was giggling. "Good aim, little one," he said, patting his tummy.

"Not good aim! That hurt!"

"Perhaps she'll be as evil as I am one day. Yes, that would be nice."

"But that hurt!" I wailed.

"Everyone hurts, my sweet. It's part of nature," he said, still grinning. "Even I hurt, especially when she refuses to sleep at night."

"Why's it hurt?" I asked, still holding my nose, and it made me sound funny.

"Because she is obviously getting too big for me to hold in much longer."

"What if my nose bleeds?" I asked, bringing my hand away the see if there was blood.

"It won't."

I checked, and glory be! There wasn't any. Maybe Anti-Cozzie is a psychic. I hope he is. Maybe then I can find out if I'm gonna get a promotion to top-taster in the sandwich company.


	20. Chapter 20

-Anti-Cosmo's POV-

"Tacos! Tacos! Tacos! Guess what?" Anti-Wanda asked, swooping around the room in a way I could not help but envy.

"Let me guess: Your taste-testing company came out with a new sandwich flavor."

"Yes! It's called Taco-rama!"

"Oh, dear," I muttered.

"An' they gave us all samples!"

"Oh, dear," I repeated.

"An' I got extra hot sauce!"

"God help us all," I said, eyes widening.

"Watch! I can handle it!" she opened the packet, and poured the entirety of its contents into her mouth. And she burst into flames.

"Ahh, refreshing!"

I will love Foop for this forever: He got out a sausage, put it on a stick, and hovered it over her flaming body.

"Insanity," I muttered. "Complete insanity."

Just then, my mother appeared. "Taco- flavored sandwiches? What will they think of next? And why are you on fire?"

"Word to the wise: Never drink straight-up hot sauce," I said.

"Haven't seen you all week," she muttered.

"I've been resting. Can't do much, lugging a eight-pound baby around."

"Hmm."

"Free supper!" Foop said triumphantly, holding up four now perfectly made sausages.

"Y'know.. This is gettin' kinda hot," Anti-Wanda said.

"My pleasure, Mother!" Foop said, Anti-Poofing up a big bucket of ice-cold water.

"Foop!" I said sharply. But it was too late. With a war cry that could have shattered glass, Foop dumped the entire thing on his poor mother's head.

And she became an ice-cube.

"Foop, thaw your mother this instant!" I was still standing.

That diabolical brat, he lit his mother on fire again.

So I walked over, threw a tarp on her, waited until the fire suffocated, and took it off. She was soaking wet.

"Thank ya, I was gettin' too cold. Or hot. Or cold. Or hot. Is there a in-between of cold and hot?"

"Just right?"

"Nah. I was too hot. Or cold. Or hot. Or-"

"Give up on it. You'll never decide."

"When did she get here?" Anti-Wanda nodded towards my mother.

"Uh, like, two minutes ago?" my mother said.

"Oh."

"Hmm," I said thoughtfully.

"What?" Anti-Wanda asked.

"I've realized, Anti-Astrid hasn't been kicking today. Perhaps she's finally realized that she ran out of room to grow."

"Which, cause ya told me lots of times, means that she's coming withing a few days?"

I shrugged. "Normally. I'm not saying that it's for sure, however."

Anti-Wanda cheered.

"I'll be happy to be free of her, because she really is getting too heavy," I said thoughtfully.

"An' I'll be glad, 'cause then you'll be thin an' not mad or sad or throw- up an' stuff."

"SAUSAGE WAR!" shrieked Foop, and we all turned to see dozens of sausages flying towards us.


	21. Chapter 21

-Foop's POV-

"What do you have to say for yourself?" Father asked.

I looked at the sausage-covered walls. "I have nothing to say."

"You'd better have something to say. What do you have to say for yourself?"

I looked up. "I plead the fifth."

"Foop," Father groaned, rolling his eyes. "Could you at least clean this mess up?"

"Fine. Give me a mop."

"You may get it yourself."

Growling, I flew over to the cupboard, pulled out the mop, and began to wipe up all the grease. From the corner of my eye I thought I saw Father wince. But before I could look back to check, he had left the room.

Two hours later, I'd washed up the sausages I'd thrown, put them in the refrigerator, mopped up the grease, and cleaned up the water and ashes from Mother's antics.

Well, and mine.

I stalked off to my room and began a final experiment. What kind of genes can I inject into sausages that can make them live?

Naturally, I needed those sausages, so I stole back downstairs. I had to pass Father, and he glared at me and asked, "And just where do you think you're off to now?"

"I'm off to eat," I lied.

"Not at a restaurant."

"No," I said, "I'm going to eat my weapons."

"Then I'll come and watch you and make sure you don't get into trouble," Father said, getting up and following me. _Drat!_

I slowly and deliberately ate my sausage. Father was watching me like a hawk, and it was bothering me. "Father, could you get me some milk from the refrigerator?" I asked, looking at him innocently.

Father raised his wand and Anti-Poofed the milk right to me. _Drat!_

I slowly drank my milk. I wanted him to leave; I only needed one measly sausage for my experiment!

"Father, may I keep a sausage for my experiment?" I asked finally.

"No," came the answer, "You'd use it one way or the other to wreak havoc anywhere you went. No."

I finished and washed my cup and my plate slowly. Very slowly. I sat back on the chair and tried again.

"Father, if I promise I won't wreak havoc in Anti-fairy world and just attack Fairy World, then can I-" I began, but Father inhaled sharply, and gripped the arm of the chair.

"Father?" I asked.

He exhaled slowly and said, "No."

"Are you okay, Father?" I asked, beginning to feel frightened.

"You know what, Foop?" he asked, sounding like he was in pain.

"What?"

"I believe I need to go to the hospital," he said, hoisting himself up.


	22. Chapter 22

Author note: This shall be the last chapter, there will be a new story about the new life of Anti-Astrid. Also, this will have the POVs of Anti-Mama Cosma, Anti-Cosmo, Anti-Wanda, and Foop all in one chapter!

-Anti-Wanda's POV-

I was trying to lick my nose with my tongue when Anti-Cozzie staggered into the living room. He was kinda pale, 'cause he was like baby blue. The color.

"Ah.. Anti-Wanda.. The baby's coming, ooh," he stammered.

"Wait, what?" I asked. I was kinda scared, 'cause he almost never shows that he's having pains. So I knew it was bad. Foop came in behind him, and Foop's eyes were as big as dinner plates.

"The baby's coming.. Oh, God.."

I freaked out. I didn't know what to do. I mean, yeah, I had Foop, but..

I wasn't in labor when he was born.

I had him at home, suddenly, and I had just found out I was pregnant (I learned that word today!) when I had him.

This was new.

"What do I do?" I asked Anti-Cozzie, who was holding his breath and looking straight down at the floor.

"Just...Get..Me..To the blasted hospital.." he wheezed.

"Foopie, can ya go get your grandma?" I asked Foop.

I think Foop was really scared. 'Cause he hovered there for a second, and then went into the Guest Bedroom. I turned my attention to Anti-Cozzie. I also learned 'attention' today.

"Uh.. We don't have a car. How are we-"

"Use your magic!" Anti-Cozzie screamed at me.

"Why can't you just do it yourself?"

"Being pregnant has its.. Ooh... Disadvantages.. The baby uses your magic content to grow faster... I can do little with my wand now.. Oh, God, make it stop.."

I decided to just take him to the hospital. I gave the lady his name and stuff, but she kept gawking at Anti-Cozzie like he had two heads. I guess you don't see a pregnant male Anti-Fairy every day.

Anti-Cozzie gripped my hand tighter and a small sound, like a whimper in a way, escaped his lips. And then I knew it was gonna be a long night.

-Anti-Mama Cosma's POV-

Does anybody sleep in this house? Finally, when everyone was quiet, I heard my grandson screaming, "Grandmother! Grandmother! Oh, Grandmother, come quickly!"

So I grumbled and got out that comfy bed. I learned later that my own son had made the bed. Maybe he isn't such a slob as I thought he was.

"What is it?" I asked, half-asleep.

"Father's having my sister! Mother wanted me to get you, and, oh, I'm scared."

"Shush, come here. Where is he now?"

"I-I think they went to the hospital. I heard Father screaming at Mother to use her magic."

"Okay, then we're going to the hospital," I declared.

Foop stared at my nightgown. "I suggest you get dressed, first."

I laughed. "I suppose I should."

-Anti-Cosmo's POV-

I sat in bed, holding my breath, not daring to utter a word for fear I'd scream.

I hated this baby. I hated her. It hurt. First she had made me barf, then she made me furious, depressed, and overjoyed at the same time. Then she made me fat. And then she made me hurt. Take, take, take, until there was no more. And so I hated her. Unlike most, I was still pale, and cold sweat covered my body. Now I understand why men don't give birth. I felt like a young child hiding a balloon under my shirt. But this was real, very real, not a balloon, but a living, soon to be breathing, thing.

And I hated this same living thing.

I wanted to grasp her hand, to cry and beg God for mercy. But I am Anti-Cosmo Anti-Julius Anti-Cosma, and I _do not _cry.

I kept repeating the same words over and over again. "Oh, Lord, oh, Lord, oh, Lord, oh, Lord, oh, Lord.."

My mind was racing. To have the parts of a female, it meant I was going to push her out. If my body didn't break first. If my body let me. Anti-Wanda stared at me, obviously frightened herself. I couldn't blame her. I've never, never, ever felt or looked the way I did.

What scared me most of all was my daughter was moving, moving during labor. She could twist herself the wrong way. Wrap the cord around her neck, it could lead to brain damage, something magical creatures weren't (Obviously, example Anti-Wanda) immune to.

So I loved and hated the same thing.

But for now I softly laid my hand on my stomach and silently begged her to stop moving, for the sake of her.

-Foop's POV-

I managed to get in the same room as my parents with my Grandmother around. And Father did not look well. One hand was on his bowling-ball- sized stomach, and the other hand gripped the bed sheets tightly. He was pale, and he was shivering.

"Well, Anti-Cosmo, look what you got yourself into," came an unfamiliar voice. I turned and saw a lanky male Anti-Fairy, his spectacles pushed way down to the tip of his nose.

"Who's that?" I asked Grandmother, and she shrugged.

"I'm Dr. Anti-Mamye, you wouldn't have heard of me. I treat special issues in Anti-Fairies, and this certainly is an.." he gestured to Father's stomach, "Issue."

Mother grinned. "Hiya, you 'member me, this is Foop, and that's my Mom-in-law. You 'member Dr. Anti-Mamye, right, Anti-Cozzie?"

Father nodded slowly.

Dr. Anti-Mamye checked the heart monitor. "Anti-Cosmo, your heartbeat is erratic," he said, in disbelief.

"Your heartbeat would be erratic as well, if you were having an- ooh, baby," Father managed.

"Alright, then!" Dr. Anti-Mamye said, clapping his hands together. "Are we having a cesarean section or real birth?"

"I don't think Anti-Cozzie wants more pain _after _she's born."

"Either way," the doctor looked at me sorrowfully, "You won't be allowed in the same room, young man."

"But I've already seen births," I protested, "I watched the neighbor's dog, Anti-Claudia, have our dog, Anti-Sparky's puppies!"

"_What?" _asked Father.

"_What?" _asked Mother.

"That dog is going to have a world of hurt once I get- ooh, they're getting harder.." Father wiped some sweat from his brow.

"Then I suggest we all get to the delivery room," Dr. Anti-Mamye said, "Sorry, Foop. You have to go in the waiting room, now."

"But-"

But they anti-poofed me into the waiting room, and I found out that the delivery room was magic-proof from the outside.

I fell asleep, but soon Mother was shaking me awake. "Did the baby come?" I asked sleepily.

"Yup, the baby came! She's got curly hair, like mine, orange eyes, big clumsy fangs, and she can't talk, but she looks a lot like me."

So now I have a baby sister, and, the family diary is full. I hope we will buy another one soon, perhaps one day my sister, Anti-Astrid Anti-Charlotte Anti-Cosma, will write with the rest of us.

Yours truly, Foop Anti-Cosma.


End file.
